


The big bad wolf, and his big bad games.

by Summiemac96



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Damsels in Distress, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Foreplay, Human/Monster Romance, Human/Monster Sex, Master and pet, Pennywise (IT) Being an Asshole, Pennywise the dancing clown, Sex, Shameless Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Tentical sex, Vaginal Fingering, Violence, drool, pennywise smut, pennywise x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summiemac96/pseuds/Summiemac96
Summary: The reader goes for a calm walk in the forest. She think's she's alone, but she's secretly being followed by Pennywise, he surprises her and starts playing games with her and eventual smut happens!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a 3 part little story I wrote because I have a serious attraction to the clown and I had all these ideas running around in my head for weeks, so I finally thought i'd get it out of my system and write it all down for you guys. Hope all you sinners enjoy ;)

You’d gone for a walk to clear your head, you needed to get out of the house, away from all the noise and clutter of your life. You had chosen your prefered destination for your little stroll, the forest behind your house. Even though most considered it a creepy and unusual place for a walk as you heard the usual rumours that it was “haunted” you enjoyed the quiet, it never felt scary to you.

The sun was not far off setting, creating a soft amber glow around the woodland, everything was eerily silent as you walked with your headphones in playing music. You stopped to rest beside a large tree leaning back to pause the song and check your messages etc. Suddenly you hear a branch snap behind you and it makes you flinch but you just put it down to natural causes and continue walking. But as you do another branch snaps and you hear footsteps, this time you know you aren’t imagining these noises and there’s either someone or some type of animal around. Your pace quickens as your anxiety rises and your breathing becomes heavier and it starts to feel colder, wrapping your cardigan right around you walking faster you begin to panic, crunching, jingling of bells? What? Okay so this is my first proper x reader i’ve wrote and i’m pretty nervous about posting it, but what the hell. I spent quite a long time thinking and writing this, it was supposed to be a little one chapter imagine but i got carried away so here you go clown fuckers, I hope you all like it. Constructive critiscism is welcome cause I know it probs won’t be perfect but I tried my best

Footsteps becoming quicker behind you. A cool sweat forms on your forehead and you stop to say fuck it and brace yourself to turn around…but there’s nothing there. The noises stop. It’s quiet again, too quiet. You catch your breath putting your hand on your chest and counting to ten, you calm down a little and you turn around to continue walking. But your erratic movement comes to a startling halt as you bump into a figure. You don’t look up, instead starting from the feet of this person, laced up boots with bright orange Pom poms on both, your eyes move up scanning what appears to be a costume, a creased, silver costume with red and white bells hanging from the ruffled sleeves accompanied by huge menacing hands, moving up to the chest the same orange Pom poms, a large white collar adorned with dirty, stained lacy ruffles, it looks old and worn out and like something you’d see worn by a jester in the victortian era. And then you see it’s face, it’s a man dressed as a clown, fiery orange hair, plump red lips that continue with lines of crimson paint reaching out from the corners of his mouth all the way up his cheeks and past his eyelids, and those eyes, an unearthly icy, dare you say, pretty baby blue. Your breath is caught in your throat, you just stare at his face, mouth agaped with shock and confusion. “Well, well what’s this? Are you lost little thing?” It murmurs, in a childlike chirpy voice. You can’t speak, you fumble and slip over your words, trying to get something out, but you’re frozen. “Aw cat got your tongue?” It whispers and lets out a high pitched and mocking giggle. You gather enough bravery to step back, just a little. “W-what, w-who are you?” You reply in a stuttering and timid tone. “Oh where are my manners?! Well my dear, my name is pennywise, pennywise the daaancing clown!, and your name is Y/N, it’s a massive pleasure to finally meet you” you’re trembling and dripping with fear at this point. “How do you know my name?” You whimper. “I know everything about you sweet thing” the menacing clown steps forward, getting ever so close with its prancing like movements, you feel like a deer caught in headlights, totally exposed and vulnerable. “You’re such a pretty little thing, even prettier up close, what a wonderful little treat” it smirks, looking smug and malicious with it’s grin widning, exposing his teeth, little bucked teeth like a bunny rabbit, but this isn’t a cute fluffy animal, youre beginning to wonder if it’s even human. “Listen, whatever you want I don’t have it so just leave me alone, please” it laughs at you again, you must look absolutely pathetic to this thing right now. “Weeeell since you asked so politely, off you go! Run along. I’ll miss you sweet thing” it’s letting you go? You think to yourself, you don’t even think to say goodbye as you turn to walk away, but you only get a few minuscule steps before it appears before you like a flash of lightning and grabs you by the throat, slamming your body back into a large tree. “Just kidding! Hehehehe” it laughs, that same horrible mocking laugh that made your stomach churn. Gasping for air was nearly impossible as the large dirty gloved hand held you firmly in its grasp.


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh you are tooooo fun to play with, so much fun, fun, fun!” you tried to speak, tried that is. Your voice box was nearly crushed, and you could feel bruises already forming, coughing, the clown could tell you wanted to have an imput, so it let you, it liked when they begged, especially the girls, their sweet innocent voices begging for their life, pleading was like music to his ears. He loosned his grip on your throat a little, giving your voice a chance to say something. “I don’t like playing games, now let me go or else” your voice was breaking as you fought to hold back tears. “Brave words missy, very big and brave of you, but don’t fool yourself…. you smell devine” His face getting closer to yours, so close that your noses were practically touching. “All that fear pumping through your little body, oh it’s so delectable, I could jus-t. eat.you.up” he said, enunciating the ends of words sinisterly, “in fact, think that’s just what i might do princess” Suddenly horror was unvealed right in front of your very eyes, as his jaw unhinged like a snake, getting wider and wider, revealing layers upon layers of jagged, sharp jaws, you didn’t even want to think about the savagery they could produce. Instead all your restrain and fear you had been trying to sheild from this thing had come flying out of your body as you let out a high pitched scream, a scream that said everything words couldn’t. Pennywise, of course adored this, he taunted you and cheered for you to scream more, as his hand let go of your throat completely now and you slumped down to the ground like a sack of potatoes. 

You didn’t dare move, you learned your leason from the first time he “let you go”, you just sat there head slammed back against the tree trying to distance yourself as much as possible from him. But it was to no avail as he grabbed you by the hair and swung you round to the other side, your body forced upon the cold, damp grass. As you lay staring up at the glowing setting sun you were trembling and shaking like a leaf, for a moment it seemed like the clown had vanished and just left you laying there, alone and scared. Maybe that was it’s plan all along? to just completely freak you out and leave without a trace, make you think you’re going insane. But how wrong you were, like a solar eclipse it’s body suddenly climbed upon you, it’s legs between your thighs and it’s thick gloved hands gripping your wrists down by your waist, His entire body covered you completely, he was so tall that when he leaned over your body it felt like looking up at a skyscraper. He was terrifying, intimidating, but at the same time you couldn’t deny that he held himself with a rather majestic presence, like he was very proud, but you figured that of course he’d feel powerful and in control. He was something else, all though you didn’t dare ask him, you knew deep down he wasn’t of this world. Your lungs were crushed by his mighty force upon you and you felt short of breath, your heart beating out of your chest, you were a pathetic little girl to him so what chance did you really stand to fight this battle? maybe not physically, but mentally maybe you could fight back… or maybe he would break your little mind with his will of steel. Your head felt like it was in a fish tank, your body and your mind couldn’t breathe. He stared down at you, his eyes still piercing blue and calm, they shone so bright that you almost felt drawn into them. “what do you want from me?” you asked, trying to put on a brave face. He smirked again and let out a slight playful giggle before answering back “ol’ pennywise just wants to play a game with his pretty lil doll” your teeth clenched as you heard the implied teasing in his tone, whimpering out a gasp and trying to stop your eyes filling with tears of dread you looked him straight in the eyes and spoke “what kind of game?” you asked with a shy, timid expression. “Oh it’s a realllllly fun game, you’ll like it very much i promise, now you have to be good and play nice and maybe you’ll live out the rest of your days in peace, buuut you have to play nice” he skimmed his hand against your jawline like it was a feather, “but you HAVE to play nice, yes? no fighting back” You didn’t know what fate truely awaited you and truthfully you didn’t want to think about it, all that mattered was now and right now you had two options anger him and more than likely die at his paws or play along and live to tell the tale some day, live out your life and be safe again, so that’s just what you did, sucumbed. You bobbed your head up and down in agreement and he smiled at you “That’s a good little girl, now i’m going to ask you things little one, you’re a curious case of a human, you smell….differen-t” His eyes stared at you with an intensity that made you shiver, he wasn’t smiling anymore but instead his mouth was slightly open, with thick red drool dripping down his bottom lip and before you could even begin to think of something to say the droplet of drool plopped down on your neck, making you flinch and spine tingle. It was hot, it burned but in the most fascinating manner, almost like when you step into a shower and you feel the warm water hit you for the first time. The noticed that the weather around you had began to change, it was the middle of July, right smack bang in the middle of those wonderful blazing summer days that never seemed to end, but when your little walk started it was slightly cloudy and you thought it was going to rain, but now the slow heat of the sunset was intense, it was glowing, humid and sticky. You had fine but prominent droplets of sweat beading over your chest and forehead, you were only wearing a casual white summer dress and a denim jacket, but you felt on fire. Whether that heat over your body was caused by the season or something else, you didn’t know. 

“Different?“ you asked in a bewildered state. “Yes, you smell so sickly sweet, so pure but yet so full of something else, something wonderful and… forbidden” without warning his head fell down into your hair sniffing it, all the way down until his nose pushed down into the crook of your neck, you felt his hot breath vibrate against your pulse, you could have also swore he purred like a cat. He let out a pleasured animalistic growl, once again you felt drool fall upon you, this time seeping down your neck, right down your chest. You couldn’t help but feel a warm fuzzy sensation come over you like a wave. Why did it feel so good? It was wrong and invasive, but oh so nice. He jolted his head up again and layed his eyes on yours once again, this time they changed. They weren’t a pretty blue anymore, oh no. They were burning with fire, yellow and inflamed like something even more dark and evil awakened inside him. He tried to retain himself, letting his tongue slide over his lips, mopping up the leaking drool. “Tell me my sweet, have you given yourself to one of those pathetic human males hm?, have you been touched before little thing?” You gazed upon his presence, you felt embarrassed and almost dirty for him asking you these questions, but his curiosity slightly amused you. “N-no, I’m a good girl” you responded in a coy manner. Your cheeks were flushed and your heart was pumping with something you couldn’t really give a explanation to. But what you were sure of was the look in his eyes was of hunger. “Oh how precious, little virgin, how special” you felt completely exposed now. You felt like you were being interrogated. “Something I’ve learned about you humans over my eternal existence is that you females have a fire just waiting to be set, but lucky for you doll face….no vile, insolent pathetic human boy is going to take that wonderful gift you’ve got” He put his thumb and index finger on your chin and held your head firmly in place, so your eyes could never leave his, “I’ll be the one to do that, I’m going to make you buuurn” his face right against yours, with his legs still firmly trapped against your thighs, pushing even more closer to that area, that area that you had never let anyone get so close to before.


	3. Chapter 3

(This one’s a lil short so i’m sorry if it’s not long enough for your liking, but i think i’m going to continue writing more chapters as I kinda wanna see where else it could go:), so this is the end for now but there will be more to come!)

You felt it, that feeling, that special feeling. Oh it felt intoxicating, you felt your arousal. It was peaking and getting into your blood with every waking second, you loved it, but you hated it, you hated wanting this thing, this demon to completely take you, completely ravish you and take you to paradise, even hell. You’d never felt this intense longing and desire before, and as your wetness grew, so did your braveness. 

You felt his large gloved hands slowly reach up, under your dress, up your thighs, caressing them and digging his claws in which resulted in a faint raspy moan to come prying out from your lips. “Make that sound again, I know you like this” the clown said, ploughing into your soul with every intense glare, his yellow eyes seemed to turn even more fiery, they were beautiful. Without thought you reached out your hand towards his face, “make me burn” you said delicately and longingly, passion infused in your voice, you wanted it. You wanted him. He grabbed your wrist hard giving you a menacing but passionate smirk. “My pleasure” he responded smugly. Like an atom bomb going off inside you, you lost control and threw yourself against him when he slid two fingers inside your soaking wet pussy, his head was against your chest and you could only moan and beg for more as his gloved fingers slid in and out of you. His red hot drool coated your exposed breasts as he slid your dress down forcefully, he wanted you and you wanted him, you wanted so much more. His other hand that wasn’t pleasuring you now moved to him unbuttoning his attire, you didn’t catch a great glimpse of his sexual organ, but you knew it was probably very different to a humans. 

Oh but how you didn’t care, you just wanted him inside you, and before you could beg he removed his hand from you and slid into your sex, not too hard but still forceful enough to make you feel a slight ounce of pain and discomfort. Whatever pain you felt faded within seconds and you were now in a hurricane of ecstasy, your hands dig into his costume, morning and screaming for more, your legs were cut and bruised from hard forest floor. None of that mattered, for it seemed like the world around you fell away and all you could feel was the rush of excitement, lust, passion and more. “Say it, say it precious” he growled against your neck “tell the world who you belong to, tell me what you are” your breath was gasping, lips going dry and head being shoved backwards in your fleet of pleasure but you screamed into the dying sunlight for all the world, and him to hear “Yours!, you I belong to you!” You crooked your neck to one side revealing a bare spot, “take me” you said with longing. He did exactly that and bit deep into an area that wouldn’t cause fatality, his head shook in pleasure from the taste of your red velvet blood. Licking the remains of the blood leaking out onto your breasts, it sent him over the edge and he climaxed pulling you closer only to make you cum at the same time, the heat boiled through your body like a forest fire, you released yourself, your soul onto his body, screaming his name into the sky and you felt free, alive and completely born again.

Yes he made you burn, and It was the greatest feeling you’ve ever felt in your life.


End file.
